


Maybe Someday

by choccy__o



Series: Mellohi's Dream SMP Shorts [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Minecraft, Online Relationship, Pining, Poetry, i guess, it's VERY freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccy__o/pseuds/choccy__o
Summary: Poems, which Dream writes to George.As they grow up together and he realizes his feelings are quite possibly more than friendship...."and no one else has to knowthat each time I see itI am reminded of your soft laughter at two am."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mellohi's Dream SMP Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142720
Kudos: 27





	Maybe Someday

_Goggles_

I remember the first time I saw you for real.

I was thirteen.

you were fifteen.

the profile picture of your minecraft skin flashed black for a moment

as your camera came into focus

and you were there.

a crackling image,

transmitted through your mother's hand me down cell phone

on a discord call

and across the ocean.

still at the full force stage of puberty,

you had chunky braces

and a shitty headset with an attached mic.

you wore your silly glasses over your eyes,

and you laughed.

I wheezed.

you asked me to show my face.

I chickened out.

I'm sorry.

but you understood, and soon it became normal.

we would video chat often.

but my camera stayed disabled,

it's eyes closed indefinitely.

you pretended like it didn't bother you.

I could tell, though.

each time your eyes flitted over to check 

my little box of a home on discord.

hoping you would suddenly see my face,

bright and smiling.

instead you were always met with that lame smile icon you made in ms paint,

I didn't have the heart to tell you

that the icon really sucked.

because you were nothing but smiles when you sent it to me

and no one else has to know

that each time I see it

I am reminded of your soft laughter at two am.

_smiles_

you were the one who first suggested it.

youtube. video making. 

as always, I couldn't figure out how to tell you

that this dream you had wasn't going to work.

nonetheless,

I did what you wanted, 

because who could deny that sweet smile?

even if it didn't work, I decided, 

this still gave us more time to spend together,

planning our first pieces of content,

which included shitty minecraft mini games,

recorded on our low-end PC's.

(our parents did not want to spend their hard earned money on our hobbies.

and so we had worked to purchase our own.)

I chose my name,

because at first this was your dream.

and you chose your name 

because of a stupid ass network error

which popped up far too often 

due to your spotty internet connection.

you told me the name you had chosen

on another of our late night calls.

your giggles were entrancing,

and I held back my laughter

if only to hear yours a little longer.

_beacon_

turns out, I was quite good at minecraft.

you were as well,

but you played for fun,

to discover,

to explore.

I played to win,

to achieve,

to dominate.

and somehow we fit together perfectly.

your carefree humor took away

the stress I placed on myself.

it made me question,

what was I even stressed about?

our channels grew slightly:

a small bit of hope

for the fulfillment of that dream 

you had a couple years back.

with the minimal knowledge we gained 

from our highschool software classes

you helped me study the code.

complex lines of commands 

which dictated the outcome

of everything we did.

I fell into the habit 

of sitting at my desk

for hours on end

no breaks

no water

no food.

trying to break my personal record.

it was unhealthy.

I only stopped

when your discord icon popped up

on the center of my screen,

requesting a call I would never think to deny.

and we would fall back

into our habit of talking

about nothing and everything all at once.

_success_

you graduated highschool first

and you excitedly announced

that you would be studying software in college.

it would help with the channels,

you explained.

I was so very proud of you.

I followed the same path as you, 

enrolling in software courses 

at the local community college.

you helped me out greatly,

being two years ahead.

and in this time we met our best friend.

he happened to be in the same lobby 

in another of our minigame videos.

he was good at the games.

we shared our discords,

and he eventually became a part 

of our daily calls.

we still had our calls, sometimes,

just the two of us.

pandas was wonderful,

and entertaining.

but I had grown an attachment to you

and craved personal time,

just me and you.

I now know why, but then I was clueless.

it was during a conversation

between us two

where we came up with the idea

to add plugins to the game.

and with a bit of extra studying,

we came up with a few programs

which added new features to the game.

we excitedly filmed, 

and you edited the footage,

and encouraged me to post them on my own channel.

I needed the followers,

you said.

turns out, 

it would be the other way around soon.

we grew a follower base

and by the time

the two of us graduated college

our videos were making a good amount

of revenue.

you, me and pandas- 

sapnap-

focused on content.

and boy did it work out.

around this time

I seriously pursued speedrunning.

the thrill of beating the clock

filled me with adrenaline,

you and sapnap

always joining voice chat during my streams.

encouraging me,

and making me smile.

before I new it

I had broken a record.

it was 4 am

I had been recording for eight hours straight

and you were there,

the entire time.

(it was 8 am for you, but you didn't bother telling me.)

you watched as the pixels of my character 

danced across the screen ever so fast

and I beat the record.

I almost turned my camera on 

for you

but I looked over at my second monitor

and you were smiling

so brightly

although you were tired,

perhaps more exhausted

than I.

that smile,

which was the sole reason

behind my success.

the inspiration behind my name

my icon

my avatar

my brand.

the camera could wait.

at least until I was ready.

_years_

even though I grew more rapidly than you

you never stopped participating

in my content.

and it became harder to distinguish

between

clay and dream

george and georgenotfound

nick and sapnap.

but I was reassured,

as we almost cried together

when one of our videos

hit a million views.

two million.

three million.

twenty million.

before I could blink,

it felt.

we had a fan base.

more of ourselves

were revealed

to the audience 

than we ever planned.

it wasn't a bad thing, though.

just different.

you made sure 

that we still had our personal time

and I was so grateful.

I found myself longing

to talk to you all hours of the day

or to simply embrace you 

for the first time

unbound by borders.

but you made sure

we got our time together.

despite the fans

and friends alike.

it was still the two of us.

and it was at this point

I realized.

what I felt for you

the longing

the attachment

the years-long bond

it was more 

than what we previously thought.

_server_

the smp 

was probably the best decision

we ever made.

once again, it was the two of us

on a late night discord call.

and we spontaneously decided

to stream a survival world.

the soft glow of the screen

as the world generated

would quickly become

something I cherished.

your face cam

in the corner of the stream window

made me smile uncontrollably.

maybe I was blushing

maybe I wasn't.

either way, you looked happy.

and so I was happy.

the spontaneous decision

however

turned into something bigger than us.

and we made history.

we talked about it

a lot.

how we were proud of ourselves,

of each other,

and how we built our own success.

the viewers noticed 

how I acted towards you.

of course, you brushed it off

I had always been 

well

flirty.

demanding.

but the first time

our names trended on twitter together

it was 'dreamnotfound.'

and you were a blushing mess

as you found out on stream.

this time 

I definitely blushed with you.

I was infatuated with you

your voice had become so familiar,

so comforting

and soothing to me

that a day without you

truly hurt.

the easy way we bantered

couldn't be rivaled by anyone else.

maybe it was pride

or some sort of twisted form of jealousy.

but I liked it

how we had a special bond

which no one else had

or could change.

you were all mine.

and not in the way I want

but maybe soon.

_someday_

maybe someday

I'll enable the camera

see my own face on my monitor

next to yours.

and watch as you get flustered

by the sudden surprise.

or I'll meet you in person

and finally

embrace you

and hold you tight enough to cut off your oxygen supply

and you'll have to remind me to be gentle

but I won't be able to because you will be there

in front of me 

and real

and-

I'll be able to tell you everything.

or I'll just go for it

and dive in for a kiss.

is a full on kiss too much?

maybe on the cheek

or on your forehead

or on your cute little dimples.

maybe I'll sweep you off of your feet

and confess my love for you-

oh _..._

_love._

huh.

that's quite the word.

**Author's Note:**

> it is past one am holy shit
> 
> thank you for reading, my loves <3  
> comments and kudos make my day so much brighter :]


End file.
